1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device including a housing to which a detecting unit is mounted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detecting device formed by insert molding a terminal (for an outputting operation to the outside) to a housing, and to a method for producing the detecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a detecting device which detects a rotation angle of a rotary valve, such as a throttle valve, has detected the rotation angle of the throttle valve by rotating a rotary member together with a shaft of the throttle valve and by bringing the rotary member into contact with a resistance substrate secured to a housing. The rotary member has a slider mounted thereto and is secured to an end of the shaft of the throttle valve.
A terminal is connected to the resistance substrate by, for example, soldering for performing an outputting operation to the outside. The terminal, which is electrically connected with the resistance substrate, is integrally formed with the housing by insert molding. More specifically, the terminal is integrally formed by disposing the terminal in a mold, used for forming the housing, and filling the mold with molten resin. An example of such a detecting device is that described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-039789.
However, such a related detecting device has the following problems. The terminal which is electrically connected with the resistance substrate has a rising portion which is led out of the housing and is connected to an external device. When a direction in which the rising portion is led out differs from a direction in which the resin with which the mold is filled flows, the rising portion is pushed by the flow of the resin when the mold is filled with the resin, causing displacement or deformation of the rising portion. Therefore, it may not be possible to connect the rising portion to an external device because the rising portion is not in correspondence with a connection form of the external device.